Puerum Magus: Makoto Magica
by pikaace
Summary: Gender swapped Madoka Magica. Makoto Kaname has always thought he was just a normal boy in a normal life. But after a strange dream and an odd boy transfers to his school, Makoto and his friends find themselves thrust into the world of magic, where ordinary boys can become Magical Boys in exchange for one wish. To Makoto, it sounds like a dream come true, but is it really?


**I've been wanting to post this for a while now! Madoka Magica is one of my absolute FAV animes; I love the characters, I love the story, I love the dark themes, it's all just awesome!**

**However, a common thing with me when I watch anime is generswapped versions and this anime intrigued me the most! What would Madoka Magica be like if it was a Magical Boy anime? (Could someone _please _make that a thing?) And I gotta say, I found some pretty cool fan art and designs for a male Madoka cast!**

**But I digress...I guess you could call the chapter the Beta test. I wanna see what you guys think of this since I want it to be different from the original in both dialogue, character, and story elements. The last thing I or any of you want is a carbon copy of the original with the only differences being names, right? But enough with the chit-chat, let the magic begin!  
**

**[PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO ROIKA-ELFILI ON DEVIANTART FOR THE COVER IMAGE]**

* * *

Black and white swirled through the area, covering every square inch of every object in sight. Quick breaths could be heard as a young boy with pink hair and wearing a school uniform ran through the seemingly endless maze. He ran as fast as he could, not knowing where he was going, but with a strange feeling that he had to hurry.

He finally came to a stop and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He then looked up to see a green exit sign, a strange sight after seeing so much black and white.

The boy became curious as he slowly climbed the stairs leading upwards that led to a door. With a grunt, the boy pushed it open only to wish he hadn't. His eyes widened as he looked upon a completely ruined city with debris flying everywhere. Everything seemed broken and bent beyond repair and no people were seen.

In the middle of the destruction was a large entity floating above the chaos. It was big, round, and had ominous looking wings. Its entire being was surrounded by a strange circle like design. The boy ran across a ruined bridge to get a closer look as recognition began to sink in; this was his city!

He threw himself against the railing in disbelief, "What…what's the hell's going on?!" he cried when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

It was a boy, about his age, wearing some kind of purple and grey suit. His hair was deep black, slicked back and a pair of purple headphones rested on his head. A strange device adorned his left arm as the boy took a flying leap towards the floating creature but was met with a flying building. The building crashed into another as the boy magically appeared next to it without a scratch.

The creature sent streams of orange fire-like energy his way as the boy leapt out of the way multiple times, but it wasn't enough. The boy held up his arm that held the device and barely managed to block the stream of energy.

"Holy crap! Someone's gotta help him!" The pink haired boy exclaimed.

"It can't be helped," A small female voice answered, "One person can't handle this alone." He looked to his side to see a small creature that looked like a cat. The cat looked on with a blank expression frozen on its face, "That poor boy; he knew how dangerous it would be yet he came anyway." She sighed.

An explosion rang through the air as the purple boy was flung backwards. The pink boy flinched as he slammed into another building. He shook his head, "You've gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed, "You can't expect me to just sit here and watch him get killed! We've got to help him!"

The purple boy hissed in pain through his teeth and cracked his eyes open when his gaze fell on the pink boy watching from the balcony. The purple boy's eyes suddenly became scared and looked like he was yelling out to him frantically, but the pink boy heard nothing.

The cat's eyes shimmered, "If he gives up, it's over," she said, "But…you have the power to change this destiny." The pink boy looked at the cat in confusion as she continued. "All this destruction, you can change it if you really want to; the power to end all this tragedy lies within you." She said.

The boy looked at the cat seriously, "Is that true?" he asked, "Can I really change all of this?" He turned back to the fight and let out a small gasp of horror as the purple boy began to fall.

"Of course!" the cat responded happily, "Just make a contract with me, and become a Magical Boy…Makoto Kaname."

* * *

_Beepbeepbeep!_

Makoto's eyes flew open tiredly. He slowly sat up to see that he was safely in his room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "That was a crazy dream…" he muttered.

Makoto rubbed his eyes as he dragged his feet downstairs; he had never been much of a morning person. He spotted his mom outside in the garden who looked up and smiled, "Morning sleepy-head!" she greeted.

"Morning…" Makoto mumbled, "Is dad up yet?"

Mom shook her head, "Takara's waking him up; you may want to help her out." She said with a mischievous smile.

Makoto sighed, "Oh boy…"

"Dada! Dada!" Makoto's three year old sister yelled, "Dada wake up! Wake up!"

Makoto slammed the door open where he spotted his little sister, with her pink hair tied up into two ponytails with gold ribbons, on top of the sound asleep figure that was his father. He stormed over to the windows. "UP AND AT 'EM DAD!" He yelled as he threw the curtains open and yanked the comforter off the bed.

The man let out an irritated yell as he flailed from the sudden lights. After a few seconds he calmed down and Takara smiled, "Yay! Dada woke up!" she cheered as she hugged Makoto's leg causing him to smile.

* * *

Makoto and his dad stood in the bathroom as they brushed their teeth, "So, anything happening in your world?" Dad asked tiredly.

"Well, Hideki got another love letter," Makoto sighed, "Those girls need to lay off, it's the third one this week!"

Dad nodded, "That's how it is in junior high; you kids are always diving headfirst into relationships without thinking nowadays, and they always end up getting hurt because of it." He said.

Once they were done the two headed downstairs where Mom had breakfast waiting. As the family of four ate, Mom spoke up, "Oh Makoto, how's Kasuko's relationship going?" she asked, eager for gossip.

"Well it's the only thing she's been talking about in class so I guess it's going well; it's their three month anniversary actually." Makoto answered. He sometimes really wished his teacher would stop shoving her social life down their throats; why did all girls feel the need to gush about their problems so much?

Out of the corner of his eye, Makoto saw Takara messily eating her food and throw a cherry tomato off her tray. Makoto instinctively reached out and caught it much to Takara's enjoyment as she clapped happily. "C'mon sis, eat it up and save the throwing for your toys." Makoto said placing the tomato in Takara's mouth.

Dad looked at the clock, "I better get going." He said. He got up, kissed his wife and Takara and gave Makoto a high five before getting his things and heading for the door, "I'm off; see you all tonight!" he called with a wave.

Everyone waved good-bye and Mom looked at the clock, "Hey, you're gonna be late if you don't move it, slow poke. " She warned.

Makoto glanced at the clock and saw she was right. "Shoot…" he muttered and gobbled down his breakfast not wanting to swear in front of his sister. His plate was clean in a matter of seconds; he got up, gave Takara a quick ruffle on her head and grabbed his bag, "See you later!" he called as he ran out the door hearing.

He jogged down the sidewalk until he came to the school's pathway where his two best friends were waiting; a green haired boy named Hideki and a blue haired boy named Satoru. "Hey guys!" he called with a wave.

"Morning, Makoto!" Hideki greeted.

"You certainly took your sweet time," Satoru commented.

"Yeah, I had a bit of a late start," Makoto said sheepishly.

The three friends jogged along the sidewalk until they were close enough to school so they didn't need to hurry. "So Hideki, what are you gonna do about that love letter; gonna go for it?" Satoru asked.

Hideki sighed, "I don't have a clue who this girl even is, what am I _supposed_ to do?" he asked.

Makoto shook his head, "My dad says a lot of girls get hurt when they try to just jump into relationships; I don't think it will matter what you decide to do." He said.

Satoru sighed, "Man, why did _you_ have to get the parents who give all the good advice?"

Hideki shook his head, "It's not that simple Makoto, I have to tread carefully with things like this; I have a reputation to uphold after all." He said holding his head high.

Satoru rolled his eyes, "If only everyone could have your problems."

"I honestly don't get why Hideki gets all the love letters; girls only seem to cling to you if you're popular." Makoto commented.

Satoru looked at him mischievously, "Oh I get it; you want to be as popular as Hideki here so you can finally get some from the ladies!"

"W-what? N-no I don't!"

"Come on Makoto, I know you; you're just desperate for attention!" Satoru went on as he advanced on Makoto. Makoto tried to escape but Satoru easily caught him in a headlock and began giving him a noogie.

"Knock it off Satoru!" Makoto protested as he tried to free himself from his iron grip.

"Little Makoto's growing up so fast; eighth grade and he already wants girls all over him!" Satoru teased.

Hideki sighed, "You two can be so immature sometimes."

In no time at all, homeroom had started. Kasuko Outomi stood in front of the class and cleared her throat, "I have a very important issue to discuss with you today, so listen up!" she snapped.

"Here comes the gossip…" Makoto sighed.

Ms. Outomi hit her palm with her pointer, "The correct way to fry an egg is sunny-side up, or down?" she asked firmly before pointing to a random girl in the class, "Well, what's your answer?" she demanded.

The girl hesitated from the strange question, "Y-you can fry it either way c-can't you?" she tried.

"Precisely," Ms. Outomi nodded, "Therefore you should never judge someone's beauty by the way they fry their eggs!" She punctuated her point by breaking her pointer in half and everyone sighed.

"Guess it didn't work out," Satoru whispered to Makoto.

"I never would've guessed." He responded sacastically.

Ms. Outomi put her broken pointer away and took a deep breath, "Well, now that _that's_ out of the way," she said with a bright smile, "I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our new classmate!"

Satoru practically face palmed, "Don't you think that should've come first?" he muttered.

Ms. Outomi turned towards the door, "Come in Mr. Akemi, and don't be shy!" she encouraged.

Everyone looked towards the door as a boy entered the classroom. Everyone muttered amongst themselves as they took in his appearance. He had black hair that was slicked back with a pair of purple headphones on his head. He was slightly taller than Makoto with a straight posture and had deep purple eyes with a blank yet somewhat serious expression.

"Whoa, check him out." Satoru whispered, impressed with his appearance.

Makoto took in the boy's appearance before flinching; he looked exactly like the boy in his dream! "Holy crap…" he whispered, "There's no way…"

"Why don't introduce yourself?" Ms. Outomi asked as the boy stood before the class.

"My name is Hikaru Akemi, I'm very pleased to meet all of you." He said plainly with a slight bow. While Ms. Outomi wrote his name on the board, Hikaru abruptly turned his gaze directly towards Makoto. Makoto visibly flinched and tried to turn away from his intense gaze as his purple eyes narrowed. This kid was really giving off a creepy vibe. Ms. Outomi directed Hikaru to his seat, and class commenced.

* * *

Once the bell rang, almost all the girls in the class swarmed Hikaru's desk asking all kinds of questions. However, the new student seemed bored by the chatter, answering their questions like he had rehearsed them for months.

"What school did you go to before coming here?"

"A private catholic school in Tokyo."

"Were you in any sports or clubs?"

"Not really; I'm not one for athletics."

"I've heard you've been in the hospital for a while; are you okay?"

"The doctors say that I've made lots of progress so my health shouldn't be an issue any longer."

Makoto, Satoru and Hideki all stared at the new boy, "There's something odd about that boy don't you think?" Hideki asked.

Satoru looked at Makoto, "Hey, have you met that guy before?" he asked, "I swear the guy was staring you down when he walked in."

"Uh…I-I don't know." Makoto answered quickly.

Hikaru suddenly put a hand on his head, "Speaking of my health, I think I'm past due to take my medicine, I better go to the Nurse's office." He said.

"Sure, do you want us to walk you there?" One of the girls asked but Hikaru shook his head.

"No, I don't want to trouble you girls; I'll ask the Nurse's Aide to take me." He said before getting up and heading straight towards Makoto and his friends. "Mr. Makoto Kaname, you're the Nurse's Aide for this class, correct?" he asked, his purple eyes drilling into Makoto's.

"Uh…y-yeah." Makoto answered nervously.

"Well then, would you mind taking me to the Nurse's office?" Hikaru asked, though it sounded like Makoto didn't have a choice.

"Y-yeah sure." Makoto answered before quickly getting up from his desk and following Hikaru out of the room. The two boys walked through the hallways in an awkward silence.

Makoto couldn't shake the strange feeling that he had about this boy; he was definitely the same boy from the dream he had. After a while, Makoto couldn't take the silence anymore, "Uh hey," he said, "How did you know I was the Nurse's Aide for the class?" he asked dumbly. He mentally kicked himself; that's _exactly_ how to start a conversation, great job Makoto!

"Ms. Outomi told me," Hikaru answered simply.

"Oh yeah, duh!" Makoto responded awkwardly, "By the way the Nurse's Office is over to your…" Makoto trailed off as Hikaru took a left turn.

"This way, right?" he asked.

Makoto hurried after him, "Yeah, y-you really know your way around here, for a new kid." he said as Hikaru turned the next correct corner without Makoto having to tell him. "So uh…Mr. Akemi?" he asked hoping to keep the conversation going.

Hikaru's jaw clenched slightly, "Please, call me Hikaru." He said.

"Oh, okay," Makoto said, surprised at the sudden informality, "Hikaru, huh?"

"What?" Hikaru asked a bit sharply causing Makoto to flinch.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking that your name is kind of…odd," he answered as they walked into the sky bridge that connected the school buildings, "But not in a bad way." He added quickly as Hikaru tensed ever so slightly. "Actually," Makoto went on, "I think it's…kinda cool for a first name, you know?"

Hikaru clenched his teeth before suddenly stopping and turning to face Makoto who stopped in his tracks. "Makoto Kaname," Hiakru said, "Do you treasure the life you currently live and care for your friends and family?" he asked.

Makoto was shocked at the sudden question but couldn't help answering anyway, "Well, yeah of course I do; I love my family and my friends." He said. Did he ask this to every new person he met?

"Do you mean that?" Hikaru asked not looking convinced.

"Of course; why would I lie about that?" Makoto demanded; who did this guy think he was?

"Good, if that's the truth then you wouldn't change the life you have or the person you are," Hikaru's eyes bore into Makoto's, "Otherwise, you'd lose everything you care about." Makoto was stunned by the seriousness in Hikaru's voice and expression, "Don't change, Makoto Kaname; stay as you are, forever." Hikaru said before walking off, leaving Makoto alone.

"Uh…okay?" Makoto said softly; this boy was definitely a strange one.

* * *

"He said _that_?" Satoru exclaimed as they sat at the table in their favorite cafe. The trio always hung out at the mall after school for snacks.

Makoto sighed, "I know, I don't get it either."

"I can't believe it; here I was thinking he was this cool guy and it turns out the dude's a psychopath!" Satoru exclaimed before slamming his head against the table in disbelief.

Hideki shook his head, "You must have misunderstood him; are you sure you've never met him before?" he asked.

Makoto hesitated, "Well…technically yes, I guess." He answered uneasily.

Satoru's head shot up with a skeptical look, "Okay what the hell's that supposed to mean?" he deadpanned, "Either you've met the guy or you haven't; pick one."

"Well…this is gonna sound weird but I met him in a dream, or something." Makoto answered trailing off slightly. Satoru and Hideki both burst out laughing much to Makoto's dismay.

"Look at that; sounds like someone's been watching too much anime with Takara!" Satoru teased.

"Aw come on guys, I'm being serious here!" Makoto protested.

"Well what else are we supposed to believe, that you guys knew each other in a past life and fate has reached across space and time to finally bring you together again?" Satoru asked causing Makoto to blush. "Wh-What? No!"

Hideki decided to change the subject, "So in this dream, what exactly happened when you met?" he asked.

"That's the weird part; I can't really remember what happened," Makoto said, "Just that it was dark and creepy." He added with a grimace.

"Well if you ask me, I think you _have_ met Mr. Akemi before." Hideki said

"You do?" Makoto asked.

Hideki nodded, "You may not _remember_ meeting him, but your mind definitely took note of it; that's why you saw him in your dream." He explained.

Makoto was intrigued; could that be true? Did he really meet Hikaru somewhere a long time ago? Satoru however, just scoffed.

"Come on; that's too big a coincidence to be true." He said.

Hideki shrugged, "Maybe; it's just a thought." He said when his cell phone vibrated with a text. "Oh wow, it's that late already?" Hideki asked himself as he looked at the text before getting up, "Sorry guys, I have to go."

"What is it today, violin lessons or formal dancing?" Satoru asked.

Hideki grimaced slightly, "Tea Ceremony lessons." Makoto and Satoru both groaned.

"Man, do I feel sorry for you!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yet another reason I'm glad I wasn't born rich!" Satoru added.

"We should probably get going too." Makoto said and went to pick up his tray.

"Hey Makoto; wanna hit the music store real quick on the way out?" Satoru asked.

Makoto shrugged, "We have some time to kill, so sure, "He said before smiling mischievously, "Something for Kyouko again?"

Satoru waved his hand and turned away to hide his slightly visible blush, "Pfft! No way!"

Makoto sighed; he could read Satoru like a book. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he really cared for that girl.

Meanwhile, in the dark lower floors of the mall, a white cat creature scurried across the tile floors. It panted heavily as it jumped and rolled trying to avoid obstacles as well as blasts of purple magic being thrown its way.

Not far behind it, a familiar boy with slicked, black hair and purple headphones ran after the creature, a determined and vengeful look on his face.

* * *

Makoto and Satoru walked with Hideki until they had to part ways and the two friends headed for the music shop. Makoto stopped at a listening station and placed the headphones on his head. He scrolled through the available music and eventually decided on the song 'Connect' by ClariS. It was a pretty catchy song, he had to admit.

Makoto saw Satoru head to the classical music section out of the corner of his eye; he was definitely there for Kyoko. Makoto could only hope that she had a place for all those CDs.

'_Help me…' _

Makoto blinked and looked around. He could've sworn he just heard something. Eh, probably nothing.

_'Help me!' _

Makoto frowned. Was there something wrong with his headphones? He took them off and inspected them.

_'Makoto! Help me!' _

The boy flinched when his name was called as well. It definitely wasn't coming from the headphones.

_'Please, help me!' _

Makoto cupped his hand to his ear as if it would help him hear better and wandered out of the store. Satoru looked up from the shelf he was perusing just as Makoto exited the door as if in a trance.

* * *

Makoto let the voice lead him until he found himself below the mall. He was surprised to see no security keeping people out. "Hey, are you still there?" Makoto called.

The voice had ceased a while ago; was he just imagining it this whole time? No…something was definitely calling out to him before, he just knew it! Makoto came to a large metal door that led him to the storage room of the mall, as stacks of unused machinery and merchandise were piled high here and there.

"Who are you?" Makoto called again, "Can you hear me?"

_'Help me…' _

Makoto's head shot up to the ceiling as a ceiling panel shook like something was desperately trying to get out. Makoto yelped and jumped back as the panel fell to the ground with a loud clang and a white lumpy object tumbled down with it. Makoto blinked as the lumpy thing breathed heavily. He slowly went up to it to get a closer look and was shocked at its condition. The thing, which looked like some kind of cat creature, was covered in deep cuts and gashes. It shuddered with every breath, in complete agony.

Makoto knelt down and gently picked it up, "Was that you?" he asked, "Where you the one calling me?" The creature looked up wearily at the boy with half-lidded red eyes.

"Help me…" she whispered. Makoto flinched as a large string of chains crashed to the ground from the ceiling followed by something else, or rather someone else. Makoto looked up to see the last person he ever expected to see.

"Hi…Hikaru…?" The transfer student stared down at him with anger glinting in his purple eyes. Makoto stared at him in disbelief and utter confusion. What was Hikaru doing all the way down here and…what the hell was he wearing?

The boy had black dress pants and shoes. He wore a white suite with gray on the chest area, complete with a black collar and a light purple necktie that matched his eyes. On his left arm was a round looking device with a strange circle like design.

"Get away from that creature." Hikaru ordered.

Makoto eyed him warily as he slowly got to his feet, "Did you do this?" he asked in disbelief. The creature let out more heavy and pained breaths, shivering in his arms. He didn't want to believe that Hikaru would hurt an innocent creature, but his belief was squashed as Hikaru stare bore into him. "Why would you do this? What did she ever do to you?" he demanded.

"This doesn't concern you, Makoto," Hikaru responded coming towards him, "Now, hand it over."

Makoto stepped back causing Hikaru to stop about a foot from him, "She was calling to me, she was calling for help!" Makoto retorted firmly.

"Did it now?" Hikaru said skeptically. Makoto glared at him, trying not to be intimidated by his empty gaze. He usually refrained from letting his anger show like this, but he wasn't going to just sit back and let this boy kick an innocent creature while it was down!

Hikaru lowered his head and put his hands in his pockets, "Well then, if you won't give that creature to me, I guess I have no choice." Hikaru straightened up and walked towards Makoto unwavering. Makoto began backing away again; something about the look in Hikaru's eye told him bad news. Just then, a mountain of white spray enveloped Hikaru.

Makoto looked to see Satoru holding a fire extinguisher, "Move it Makoto!" he yelled.

Makoto grinned in slight relief and ran over to his friend. Satoru stopped the white spray and heaved it in Hikaru's direction before running towards the exit with Makoto. Hikaru scowled at the annoying interference and raised his arm. The white spray was blown away in an instant and Hikaru looked around. Makoto and Satoru were nowhere to be seen, but if he hurried he may still be able to catch them and finish what he started.

Hikaru flinched as bright colors began to appear around him. Despair filled the area as twisted images of carriages, buildings and insects flickered everywhere. Hikaru gave an annoyed sigh, "Why is this happening now?"

Makoto and Satoru ran through the basement, "So now the guy's attacking you in cosplay? What's his deal?" Satoru asked before his eyes fell on the cat that Makoto was holding, "And what is that thing, is it alive?"

Makoto shook his head, "I don't know, but she's hurt real bad." He answered. They continued to run as the exit came into view when the area around them was filled with bright colors and rapidly changing images. The exit and the entire basement vanished as if they had just stepped into some unknown world.

"Hey, what's going on?" Satoru exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this place." Makoto said moving closer to Satoru.

"What the hell is this ? Where are we?" Satoru cried, his fear finally showing through as the images changed more rapidly. Makoto felt fear rise in him with every second as everything changed; he felt lost and alone with no way out.

"What's that?" Makoto exclaimed as a shadow caught his eye. The two looked to see multiple creatures slowly rise from the ground. They looked like white blobs with mustaches and long stick like feet. They softly chanted some eerie incantation as they surrounded the two boys who were now back to back with each other.

"This…this is some kind of sick joke right?" Satoru asked frantically as thorns and snapping scissors began to slowly float towards them, "This is all just a messed up dream, right Makoto?"

The walking blobs grew void-like eyes and sharp teeth as they closed in on them. The two boys pressed against each other's backs harder trying to make themselves as small as possible when chains suddenly fell from above. They surrounded the boys before a shockwave of yellow energy blasted outwards, blowing the creatures away.

Just before the boys could ask what happened, another voice spoke to them, "That was a close call."

Makoto and Satoru whirled around to see a boy walking towards them. He was wearing the same uniform as them and had wavy yellow hair and eyes. In his left hand, he held the end of the chain surrounding them and in his right he held a glowing egg shaped object that was glowing yellow.

"It's alright, you're safe now." He reassured them when his eyes fell on the creature, "Oh good, you found Kyubey for me," he said, "I was quite worried about her, she's a dear friend of mine." His eyes fell on Makoto, "Though I'm curious as to how you found her."

Makoto felt obligated to answer, "Uh…she called out to me; I could hear her in my head." He said.

"Hmm, I see." The boy responded before turning his attention back to them, "I can see by the uniforms we go to the same school; I'm guessing you're both eighth graders." He said.

"Who are you?" Satoru asked, finally finding his voice. The boy looked slightly behind him as the thorns and scissors began to appear again.

"Sorry, I think introductions will have to wait." He said. The boy swiftly turned around holding the glowing egg object in both hands, "Please excuse me, I'll wrap this up as quick as I can." He said before beams of light emerged from the object.

Makoto and Satoru shielded their eyes as the boy's clothes changed drastically. Once the light faded, the boy was standing on top of a small structure above the blob monsters only he looked drastically different.

His school uniform had been replaced with attire similar to what Hikaru was wearing. He wore dark brown dress pants and brown shoes with yellow on the sides. He wore a white dress shirt with yellow on the edges and down the middle of the chest and the sleeves, along with an ascot of the same color, complete with a dark brown vest that matched his pants. A small hat with a white feather adorned his head as he stood above the small creatures.

The boy simply smiled and waved his hand in front of him. Tons of white rifles appeared out of thin air aiming at the small creatures. With another wave of the hand, all the rifles fired and hundreds of golden bullets filled the air. There was a massive explosion as the creatures dissolved in the flames and the blonde boy landed gracefully as Makoto and Satoru watched with awestruck expressions.

"Whoa…" Satoru breathed.

"That was awesome…" Makoto agreed.

Just then the changing images surrounding them grew thinner and the storeroom of the mall came back into view. "We're back!" Satoru exclaimed happily while Makoto let out a silent sigh of relief. He had never been so happy to be back in a basement!

The blonde boy, however, tensed and faced a pile of boxes causing Makoto and Satoru to stop their celebrations. They looked at the top of the pile to see Hikaru standing there, glaring down at them. The blonde boy smiled, apparently not intimidated by the other boy's aura, "The Warlock managed to slip away," he said, "If you want to finish it you'd better hurry. I won't mind if take it."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, "I still have unfinished business here." Makoto shrank away as his purple eyes glanced at him.

The blonde crossed his arms and stepped forwards, his calm smile still on his face, "I don't think you quite get it; I'm saying I'm willing to overlook this." He said slowly, warning lacing his tone. Hikaru continued to stare at him, but not as hard as before, possibly realizing that this boy was serious. The blonde shook his head, "Honestly, do you really want to do this now?" he asked.

Hikaru's scowl deepened and once again looked at Makoto and Satoru who both attempted to glare right back. Satoru took a step in front of Makoto in an attempt to look intimidating while Makoto waited in anticipation at what Hikaru was going to do.

He looked at them, then back to the blonde, until finally he turned away from them. Makoto swore for a second that Hikaru looked almost upset, but about what? The purple boy jumped off the boxes and vanished from sight. Makoto and Satoru sighed in relief while the blonde boy's shoulder relaxed greatly. Thank goodness _that_ was over.

* * *

The trio sat by the exit sign as the area was brightened by a golden glow. Makoto and Satoru watched as the light showered the cat creature until it finally stirred and opened its eyes fully.

The creature stretched and sat up facing the blonde boy, "Thank you Masa, you're a life-saver!" she said gratefully.

The blonde, Masa, smiled and waved his hand, "I was just passing through," he gestured to the two next to him, "They're the ones you should be thanking."

The cat turned to them with her unchaging expression, "Thank you very much for saving me!" the cat exclaimed, "My name's Kyubey, it's nice to meet you Makoto Kaname and Satoru Miki."

Both boys flinched, "Whoa hold up," Satoru exclaimed, "How do you know our names?"

"Because I've been looking for you; I have a favor to ask of you both." Kyubey answered.

Makoto frowned, "Favor? What kind of favor?" he asked.

Kyubey swished her tail happily, "I want you both to make contracts with me, and become Magical Boys!"

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Please please PLEASE tell me what you think! Is it fine the way it is, or can should I change something? I'm also open to suggestions for the later chapters (if you want more that is). Their appearances I mostly got from fanart. Hikaru's appearance was greatly influenced by the cover picture (not sure what the headphones are for, but they surprisingly fit...don't know why). Yes, Kyubey's called a 'she' in this since it's a 'he' in the original, but who can tell the difference really?**

**I hope the names were to your liking! Makoto was obvious and Hikaru was actually pretty easy. I just remembered that Homura's name means flame, making it sound like a very flashy name since Madoka thinks Homura 'flares up passionately' (which she _does!) _As many of you know, Hikaru means light, or radiant, and while it may not be an _odd_ name to us per say (thanks to OHSHC), it serves its purpose well.**

**No, Masa is not male!Mami's full name, it's just a nickname. His full name is Masashi which means elegant which is pretty much the only word I can think of to describe Mami, what with the tea and cake and everything.**

**Satoru's name...oh my god that was SO hard! I couldn't find any S names that meant what Sayaka meant! So I just settled with the 'Sa' name that sounded closest to Sayaka. It apparently has a TON of meanings like understanding or perceptive. You get used to it after a while, but if you have any suggestions for alternate names, I'm happy to hear them!**

**Takara, if you couldn't see, is basically chibi Madoka, gold ribbons and all. But if you think about it, Tatsuya was pretty much a boy version of Madoka but with darker pink hair, so it works! Her name means treasure, which fits perfectly in my opinion (seriously, whenver Tatsuya was onscreen he pretty much stole the show for me! He's so damn kawaii! X3 ) As for Makoto's parents, I pretty much just kept their appearance and made them change roles, mostly cause I'm lazy...**

** I kept Ms. Outomi as a girl because I love her attitude too much to change her! And besides, could you REALLY see a male teacher ranting about how their lover doesn't like how they cook for them? I certainly can't...**

**Anyway, do love it? Hate it? Do you want more? If you want to see more Makoto and the world of Magical Boys, just click that review button and tell me what you think! I won't post any more chapters unless you want it!**


End file.
